


사랑

by hicstans



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 변신자동차 또봇 | Tobot
Genre: Family Issues, Gen, Love, Redemption
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicstans/pseuds/hicstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>토르가 리모에게 갱생에 대해 묻는다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

울트론의 습격이 종료되고 얼마 뒤, 토니와 토르는 한국을 방문했다.  
토니는 그다지 내켜하지 않았지만 토르가 고집부렸다. 헬렌의 생체 수복기를 부쉈으니 사죄와 배상을 해야 마땅하다는 것이다. 그건 토르 혼자 한 일이 아니지 않느냐고 스티브가 좋게 말해보았지만, ‘책임이 불분명할 시에는 마땅히 가장 지위가 높은 자가 책임을 지는 것이 옳지 않겠소.’라는 답이 돌아와서 격렬한 토론 끝에 토니와 토르가 함께 가게 되었고 아무도 둘을 말리지 않았다.  
싸움 끝에 서둘러 온 것이라 헬렌은 이미 일에 복귀해서 딴 약속이 잡혀있었다. 연구소 대기실에서 하릴없이 기다리는 신세가 된 토니는 순식간에 지루해져서 온 김에 여기 방비를 좀 ‘점검’해보면 어떨까 같은 사과하러 온 사람이 해선 안 되는 생각을 했다.  
대기실이 탕비실도 겸하는지 사람들이 머그잔을 들고 들어왔다가 토르를 보고 깜짝 놀라 도로 나갔다. 이거 계속 여기서 기다려도 되는 걸까 이게 도리어 실례는 아닐까 하는 생각이 토니에게마저 떠오를 때 쯤 또 사람이 들어왔다.  
그 사람도 토르를 보고 놀랐으나 도망가지는 않았다. 잔 두개에 티백을 넣고 정수기에서 뜨거운 물을 붓고 있는 그 사람은 방문객 신분증을 목에 걸고 있었다. 심심해서 업무라도 해볼까 하던 생각까지 할 지경이었기 때문에 토니는 눈 앞에 움직이는 게 나타나자 그걸 쭉 지켜보았다. 그래서 토니가 그에게 흥미를 보인다고 판단한 프라이데이는 유능한 AI답게 상대의 신상을 조회해 안경에 띄워주었다.  
토니는 너무나 심심한 나머지 홀짝거리고 있던 극악무도한 인스턴트 커피를 뿜어버렸다.  
“토니? 갑자기 왜 그러나?”  
토르가 어리둥절해서 물었다. 토니는 아스가르드엔 사래 들린 사람의 등을 치는 풍습이 없어서 정말 다행이라는 생각이 산소가 부족한 뇌에도 떠올랐다.  
“전직 테러리스트가 이런 델 태연히 드나들어서 놀랐나요?”  
차를 타던 사람이 토니를 보고 웃었다. 그 말에 깜짝 놀란 토르가 벌떡 일어났다.  
“적이냐!”  
“아니오.”  
그가 토르에게 손을 내밀었다.  
“로봇공학자인 권리모라고 합니다. 여기 온 건 조박사랑 약속이 있어서 에요. 어벤저 여러분이나 마찬가지로.”  
토르는 그 손을 내려다보았다. 진정한 토니가 대신 손을 잡았다.  
“자동차를 기반으로 한 이족보행 변신 로봇 시스템을 만든 분이죠? 이야기는 많이 들었습니다.”  
“좋은 쪽으로요, 나쁜 쪽으로요?”  
리모가 장난스럽게 웃었다.  
“어....”  
“나쁜 쪽이겠죠, 네. 당신은 슈퍼히어로고, 잠재 적에 대해 알아두는 게 훨씬 중요할 테니까요.”  
토니는 모호하게 웃었다.  
“그래도, 공식 기록에 따르면 당신은 이미 형기를 마치고 나와서 이제는 여기 슈퍼 영웅 팀에 합류했다던데요?”  
“슈퍼 영웅 팀이라... 뭐 말하자면 그러네요.”  
리모가 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
“처음에는 소소하게 사고 구조나 하러던 건데.”  
“악당이었다가 뉘우치고 영웅이 된 사람이라고?”  
토르가 갑자기 관심을 보였다.  
“어떻게 그게 가능했지? 내게 이야기를 들려줄 수 있겠나?”  
사람은 자기보다 키도 몸집도 훨씬 큰 사람이 덥석 다가오면 그것만으로도 위협을 느낀다. 리모는 자기도 모르게 한 걸음 뒤로 물러났고, 토르는 한 걸음 더 다가왔다. 리모가 다시 몸을 빼려 하자 토르는 그의 팔을 덥석 잡았다. 리모가 미간을 찌푸렸다.  
“저, 아픈데요.”  
“아, 이런 실수를....”  
“아빠!!”  
그들 옆으로 웬 애가 달려와 토르의 정강이를 힘껏 걷어찼다. 누가 토르를 대뜸 공격할 거라고는 생각도 못 했기에 토니가 말릴 틈도 없었다.  
“어이쿠!”  
불쌍하게도, 애 발가락이 성하지 못하겠구나.... 란 토니의 예상과는 달리 소리를 낸 건 토르 쪽이었다. 그가 리모를 놓고 뒤로 물러났다. 그 틈에 재빨리 아이가 리모를 보호하듯 그 앞에 버티고 섰다.  
“세모야?”  
리모가 아들의 어깨에 손을 올렸다.  
“아빠는 괜찮아. 걱정하지 말렴.”  
“정말 괜찮아요?”  
“그래. 싸우는 것도 아니고. 검사는 다 끝났어?”  
“예. 근데 이 아저씨 누구에요?”  
리모가 괜찮다고 했어도 세모는 토르를 노려보았다. 빨간 망토를 두르고 망치를 돌리며 하늘을 나는 슈퍼 히어로라면 물론 세모도 TV에서 본 적이 있지만 지금은 토르가 평범한 인간 옷을 입고 있었기 때문에 그저 수염난 금발 덩치로밖에 보이지 않았다.  
“어, 그게.”  
“아들이오? 용감하고 또한 강하니 훌륭한 전사가 될 수 있는 소년이구려.”  
토르가 웃으며 말했다. 그는 칭찬으로 한 말이었지만, 리모는 정색을 하고 세모를 끌어당겨 자기 뒤로 돌렸다.  
“난 아들을 싸우게 시킬 생각이 없는데요.”  
“아빠?”  
“응........ 그래, 이미 그러는 것도 같지만.... 그래도 지금은 싸우고 있는 건 제트고.... 이미 늦었나, 그래도 앞으로는 되도록이면.....”  
리모가 중얼거리다 어깨를 축 늘어뜨렸다.  
“분명 이러려고 만든 게 아니었는데.”  
“뭔진 몰라도 발명품이 의도를 벗어나는 건 흔히 있는 일이지.”  
토니가 뻔뻔스럽게 말했다. 여기엔 ‘울트론이라던가’라고 비아냥거려 줄 사람이 없었기에 이 발언은 그냥 넘어가버렸다.  
“실례를 저질렀소. 나는 그저 훌륭한 아들을 칭찬하려던 것 뿐이니 실수를 용서해주길 바라오.”  
토르가 고개를 숙였다. 리모가 풀어졌다.  
“예, 우리 세모가 좀 훌륭하긴 하죠.”  
“우리 아빠 공격하려던 거 아니에요?”  
세모가 재차 확인했다.  
“전혀 아니란다, 얘야. 그저 너희 아버지께서 내게 지혜가 될 만한 말씀을 들려주시길 청하고 있었지.”  
세모는 여전히 의구심이 듬뿍 담긴 눈으로 토르를 노려보았으나 아까보다는 조금 경계를 풀었다.  
“무슨 얘기인데요?”  
“소년의 아버지께서 과거에...”  
토니가 토르의 옆구리를 푹 찔렀다.  
“왜?”  
“왜냐니, 애 앞에서 무슨 얘기를 하려는 거야.”  
토니가 토르를 째렸다. 토르는 혼란스러운 표정을 했다.  
“별로 아이가 들어선 안 되는 부도덕한 이야기를 하려는 것도 아니지 않나? 악의 길에서 스스로 벗어난 건 뛰어난 용기의..”  
토니가 뭐라 더 말하려 했다. 세모가 그를 막았다.  
“그렇죠. 우리 아빠 훌륭한 분 맞아요.”  
세모가 이제는 적대감이 거의 남지 않은 태도로 토르를 보았다. 토르도 미소지었다.  
“그래. 그래서 악당을 그만두기로 결심한 이유와 계기 등을 알고 싶어서 그런다.”  
“댁네 입양한 동생한테 적용해보려고?”  
토니가 말했다.  
그 말에 권부자의 얼굴이 동시에 싸해졌다. 악당이던 과거를 언급했을 때 보다 더한 반응에 토니는 조금 당황해버리고 말았다.  
“어, 그러니까 이전에 뉴욕에 외계인들이 나타나서 난리쳤을 때 그 때 악당 두목이...”  
“입양된 거랑 악당인 거랑은 관계없겠죠.”  
리모가 차갑게 말했다. 사실은 관계있는 것 같지만, 그렇게 말했다간 상대가 정말로 화낼 것 같았고 아무리 토니 스타크라고 해도 당장 도발해서 싸울 것도 아닌데 전직 테러리스트를 진심으로 화나게 하는 건 별로 좋은 생각이 아니었으므로 그가 입을 다물었다.  
“관계없는 것은 아니오. 로키는 자기가 입양된 사실을 알고 우리와 가족이 아니라 생각하여 타락한 끝에 악당으로 변모한 것이니.”  
토니보다도 조심성이 부족한 외계인이 말했다.  
“...그러는 동안 댁들은 대체 뭘 했는데요? 부모님은? 친구들은?”  
“어... 그 때 나는 추방중이었고, 아버지께선 갑자기 쓰러지셨고....”  
토르가 더듬거렸다. 리모의 눈빛은 점점 더 차가워졌다.  
“저도 한 짓이 있으니 악당이 된 걸 두둔하진 못하겠지만, 그래도 당신들이 그 때 잘 대처했더라면 동생분이 악당이 안 되었을 가능성이 높다는 건 확신할 수 있네요.”  
리모가 세모를 안아 올렸다. 그리곤 빠른 걸음으로 휴게실을 나가버렸다.

 

“권리모는 대체 여기 왜 온거야?”  
사과하겠다고 찾아와서는 대뜸 자기 궁금한 것부터 묻는 토니에게 헬렌은 미간을 모았다.  
“그거 환자의 개인 비밀에 해당되는 질문인데요.”  
“환자라고? 하지만 멀쩡해 보였는데, 아버지 쪽도 아들 쪽도.”  
“뭐, 토니 당신도 겉보기엔 멀쩡해 보이잖아요.”  
그러나 토니 스타크는 신랄한 평에도 기죽지 않았다.  
“하지만 여긴 인간의 내면이 아니라 외면을 고치는 연구를 하는 곳이잖아? 즉 신체적 문제고, 아까 분명 검사 끝났냐고 아빠가 물었고, 즉 ‘환자’는 아들 쪽이고.”  
“하지만 그 아이는 어디도 아픈 곳이 없어보였다. 도리어 미드가르드인이라는 생각이 안 들 만큼 강건했지. 미드가르드 인이 나약하다는 건 아니지만 그래도 그런 아이가..”  
“나도 댁 딴딴한 건 알거든. 그걸 걷어차고도 멀쩡했다니..... 아하.”  
토니가 손가락을 딱 튕겼다. 그리고 바로 표정이 굳었다.  
“망할. 그런 거야? 비전보다 전이야 후야? 어떻게 나보다.”  
“세모는 인간 맞거든요?”  
헬렌이 머리를 짚었다.  
“진짜, 쓸데없는 억측으로 별 해괴한 결론에 다다를 것 같아서 차라리 말해주는데 저 애 사람이고 그저 팔다리가 기계의수족이라 힘이 센 것 뿐이에요. 멍청한 생각 하지도 말아요.”  
“아, 그래?”  
토니가 안심했다.  
“네. 여기 온 건 혹시 팔다리를 재생할 수 있을지 알아보기 위해서 이고요. 세모는 기계 팔다리도 매우 마음에 드는 것 같아서 어떤 결론이 날지는 저도 아직 모르지만요.”  
“그와 개인적으로도 아는 사이인가?”  
토르가 물었다.  
“두 다리 정도 건너서요. 왜, 흥미 있나요?”  
“그야, 그 사람은 악당이었다가 영웅이 되었다고 하니 어쩌면....”  
“어쩌면 뭐? 가만, 로키는 이미 죽었다고 하지 않았어?”  
토니가 끼어들었다.  
“죽었지.”  
토르의 표정이 어두워졌다.  
“하지만 그게 끝일 리 없다. 우리는 공연히 신이라 불리는 게 아니다, 미드가르드인. 그는 다시 나타날 것이다. 어떤 형태로든. 그리고, 바라건대, 그 때가 오면 반드시....”  
“맙~소사, 역시 전방위 자동요격 시스템을.”  
“로키는 영웅적으로 죽었다!”  
토르가 탁자를 콱 내리쳤다.  
“로키에게도, 갱생의 여지가 있었어. 속죄하고 같이 새로운 길을 걸을 수 있을 희망이 있었는데.... 그러니 다시 태어날 그를 맞기 위해, 어떻게 준비하면 좋을지 알고 싶은 거다. 무엇이 ‘잘 대처’인지 알기 위해서.”  
“그건 제가 아니라 권박사한테 말해야 될 문제 아닐까요.”  
헬렌이 지친 목소리로 말했다.  
“그 정도로 진심이라면 그 사람도 말을 들어줄 거에요.”  
“그런데 왜 아까는 화를 내고 가버렸지?”  
토르가 고개를 갸우뚱 했다.  
“토니가 뭐 무례한 말이라도 한 거 아니에요?”  
“타당한 지적이지만, 그 직전에 말하고 있던 건 토니가 아니고 나요. 추방에 대해 말하고 있었는데.”  
“아니, 로키가 자기 입양된 거 안 시점에서 식구들이 제대로 못한 이야기를 하고 있었지.”  
토니가 정정했다.  
“부모가 제 역할을 못한 데 화가 난 것일 수도 있어. 자기 일 아니라도 그런데 화내는 사람들 있으니까. 아니 근데 그 사람 악당이었잖아? 그 정도 공감 능력이 있으면 왜 악당이 된 거지?”  
“다시 만나기 전에 권박사에 대해 미리 조사 좀 하고 가는 게 어때요. 가서 본인에게 그런 소리 대놓고 묻지 말고.”  
헬렌이 말했다.  
“그 편이 또 쫓겨나지 않을 거고... 토니?”  
“어?”  
“이미 하고 있어요?”  
“어.”


	2. Chapter 2

헬렌에게 쫓겨난 뒤 토니는 근처의 호텔에 투숙했다. 처음에는 바로 돌아갈 생각이었지만 일이 이렇게 된 이상 토르와 권리모를 만나게 해주지 않을 수 없었다.  
그리고 토니 본인도 조금은 궁금했다. 자기가 죽음의 상인에서 철갑 히어로로 거듭나는 데는 아프가니스탄에서 겪은 혹독한 감금생활과 오비디아의 배신이 있었다. 그나마 자신은 그냥 생각 없는 멍청이가 현실을 깨닫는 데 필요한 게 그만큼이었다. 그럼 적극적으로 인류에 적대하던 사람이 반대로 편을 바꿔 수호자의 입장에 서는 데는 뭐가 얼마나 필요했을지 궁금한 건 인간적으로 당연한 일이다. 동료를 위한 일이기도 하고.  
검색을 끝내고 토니가 스타크 글라스를 벗어 침대에 던졌다.  
“뭐 좀 알아냈나?”  
토니가 찾아보는 동안 내내 주위를 떠돌던 토르가 득달같이 달려들었다.  
“어, 여러 가지. 온갖 가지 쓸데없고 알고 싶지 않은 것들까지.”  
“뭔가 문제라도 있나?”  
“응. 엄청 많아.”  
말하고 토니는 이 외계인 친구가 그 문제를 망치로 해결할 수 있을까 생각해 보는 기색을 눈치 챘다.  
“아니아니, 그런 문제가 아니고. 악당은 없어. 아니 이쯤 되면 어딘가 악당이 있어도 이상하지 않을 것 같지만 아무튼 내가 말하는 문제는 여기 각종 정부나 공공기관 사이트의 보안 상태가 총체적 난국이라 이거야. 그야 정부 기관이란 어느 나라든 할 것 없이 모두 새롭고 놀라운 걸 싫어하니까 쉽게 뚫리는 것 까진 이해해 주겠지만 이건 뭐 난 고사하고 캡틴이 발로 짜도 이보단 낫겠지 싶은.”  
“그래서 뭘 알아냈지?”  
토르가 장광설을 끊었다.  
“...그 아들이 입양아더군.”  
토니가 말했다.  
“그리고 적어도 내가 찾아본 바로는 부자간 사이는 매우 좋아. 아빠 폰에 아들 사진이 가득한 건 흔한 일이지만 아들 폰에도 아빠랑 찍은 사진이 있는 건 매우 드문 경우라고. 그 외에 학교에서 그린 그림이라던가를 살펴봐도 둘이 화목하다는 건 알겠어.”  
“부모자식간에 화목하다면 좋은 일이겠지.”  
“그래. 그래서 입양된 것과 악당이 된 건 상관없다고 강변한 거야.”  
“그가 하고자 하는 말을 알겠군.”  
토르가 한숨을 푹 쉬었다.  
“그들은 피가 이어지지 않았음에도 사이좋은 부자지간으로 살고 있으니, 우리가 로키를 보듬지 못하고 악당이 되도록 몰아붙였다고 비난한 게로군.”  
“아마도.”  
“나는 몰랐다.”  
토르가 비참한 심경으로 말했다.  
“몰랐기에 아무것도 하지 못했다. 무엇을 해야 하는지도 알지 못했다. 아마 알았다 하더라도, 내게는 옳은 말을 할 만한 지혜가 없었겠지만...”  
“어이, 근데 잠깐만.”  
토니가 막 자책에 빠져들려는 토르의 머리를 톡톡 건드렸다.  
“지금 우리는 아빠 쪽이 왜 악당이 되었다가 돌아섰나를 알아내는 게 목적 아니었어? 입양된 건 이제 열 살 짜리 아들이라고.”  
“...어?”  
토르는 잠시 혼란스러운 표정을 짓더니 곧 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그렇군. 깜빡 잊을 뻔 했네.”  
“악당이 된 이유라면 알려져 있어. 적어도 그가 한 진술은. 사고로 가족을 잃고 상심한 나머지 다른 사람들도 모두 자기처럼 불행해지길 원했다는 거야.”  
“잉?”  
토르의 표정이 구겨졌다.  
“그거.......... 너무 어린애 투정 같은 소리가 아닌가.”  
“아빠가 날 형만큼 안 사랑하니까 악당이 되겠다는 거나 그거나.”  
토니가 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
“그러니까, 가족을 잃고 불행해져서 악당이 되고, 아들을 입양하고 행복해져서 악당을 그만뒀다, 이렇게 되나?”  
말하고 토니가 고개를 옆으로 기울였다.  
“아니 잠깐만, 날짜가 안 맞는데?”  
그가 안경을 다시 집어썼다.  
“응, 맞아. 사고 후 테러를 계획하고 실행하기 위해 자동차 회사를 만들고 성장시켰어. 4년 뒤 그 애를 입양하고 그 후 일 년 뒤에 테러를 시작해서 그리고 얼마 안 되어 체포됐어. 이쪽의 슈퍼 히어로 집단인 또봇의 활약으로 실제 피해는 그리 크지 않았기 때문에, 그리고 진심으로 반성하고 기술과 재산을 사회 환원하고 어쩌고저쩌고 해서 형기는 길지 않았고 그는 나와서 자신의 로봇 기술을 사람들을 지키는 데 쓰고 있다.....”  
토니가 안경 너머로 토르를 쳐다보았다.  
“입양하고도 일 년 간이나 테러 준비를 계속했어. 이 어디에 사랑하는 아들에 대한 감동적인 이야기가 들어가는 거지?”  
“아들을 들인 뒤로도 흉악한 계획을 중단하지 않았다니.”  
토르가 이맛살을 찌푸렸다.  
“이상한 일이군. 사랑하는 자식이라면 당연히 그 앞에서 떳떳한 부모가 되고 싶어 할 터. 테러를 계속 할 이유가 없지 않나.”  
“...전면적으로 찬성은 못하겠지만 대체로 그렇지. 지금 모습하고도 안 맞고.”  
토니도 고민했다.  
“역시 이런 건 본인에게 직접 묻는 수밖에 없나. 대답해 줄지는 알 수 없지만.”  
“그럼 물으러 가도록 하지.”  
토르가 벌떡 일어났다.  
“그의 거처는 어디인가?”  
“어이어이, 지금 그대로 쳐들어가려고?”  
“아, 그러면 안 되지.”  
웬일로 토르가 말을 들었기 때문에 토니는 놀랐다.  
“역시 남의 거처를 처음 방문할 때는 예물을 들고 가는 게 옳지. 미드가르드에선 어떤 게 환영받는 선물인지 가르쳐주게나!”

 

또봇 기지에는 대공 경계망이 없었기 때문에, 하늘에서 빨간 덩어리 둘이 쿵하고 떨어졌을 때 잔디밭에서 놀던 아이들은 깜짝 놀라 또봇을 불렀다. 그래서 곧 두 어벤저는 로봇떼에게 둘러싸였다.  
“저, 얘들아? 싸우러 온 게 아니야. 우린 나쁜 사람 아니란다.”  
토니가 면갑을 올리고 웃어보였다.  
“권세모 있니? 우리 얼마 전에 만났지? 기억해?”  
“기억해요.”  
빨간 로봇 뒤쪽에서 무뚝뚝한 목소리가 들렸다.  
“아는 사이야?”  
옆에서 다른 아이 목소리가 물었다.  
“아니.”  
“잠깐만, 만났고 기억까지 하는데?”  
토니가 소리쳤다.  
“한 번 봤다고 아는 사이가 되는 건 아니랬어요. 모르는 어른 뿐 아니라 한두 번 본 어른이 친한 척 하는 것도 조심해야 한다고요.”  
토니의 미소가 좀 찌그러졌다.  
“우리가 아는 사이는 아니라도 너희들 우릴 알잖니? 아이언맨하고 토르라고. 유괴범일 리 없잖니. 유명한 슈퍼 영웅이고 시리얼까지 있는데.”  
“우리 아빠한테 수작 부리면 그거 갖다 버릴 거에요.”  
세모가 진지한 어조로 위협했다.  
“우리는 너의 아버지에게 수작을 걸러 온 것이 아니니 걱정할 필요가 없다.”  
“그러니까 갖고 있다는 거지?”  
토니가 반색했다. 토르가 그를 째려보았다.  
“그게 중요한가?”  
“중요하고말고. 전 세계 아이들은 날 좋아한다고.”  
“아저씨 좋아해서 산 거 아니에요, 빨간색이 제트랑 비슷해서 그랬던 것 뿐이지.”  
세모가 말했다.  
“난 누구랑 비슷하거나 하지 않아!”  
토니가 소리쳤다.  
“예, 안 비슷하니까 갖다 버릴게요.”  
“아니 내가 잘못했으니까 버리지 마.”  
애들이 웃었다. 슬금슬금 로봇 뒤에서 모습이 나타나고 분위기가 조금 풀어지자 토니가 씩 웃어보였다. 토르는 이게 계획이었나 칭찬해줘야 하나 생각했다.  
“근데, 좀 실망이다.”  
여자애가 말했다.  
“사진으로 봤을 땐 잘생겨보였는데, 실물은 좀 별로네.”  
“별로라니?”  
토니가 그 쪽으로 몸을 휙 돌렸다.  
“그 쪽 꼬마 아가씨, 절대 그냥 들어 넘길 수 없는 소릴 하잖아? 제대로 보라고. 난 실물이 더 멋지니까.”  
토니가 성큼성큼 소녀에게 가까워졌다. 그리고 공중으로 휙 딸려 올라갔다. 연두색 로봇이 그를 집어 들었다.  
“나빠. 위협. 딩요. 변태.”  
“뭐, 뭐라는 거야 이 로봇이?”  
“‘당요를 위협하다니 나빠, 이 변태 아저씨.’라는 것 같네만.”  
토르가 통역해주었다. 토니의 얼굴이 새빨개졌다.  
“변태라니! 난 어디까지나 오해를 풀 목적으로 잘 보이게 가까이 간 것 뿐이지 위협할 생각은 조금도 없었어!”  
“그 쯤 해두시죠.”  
어른 발소리가 다가왔다. 권리모와 아마도 차도운일 휠체어 탄 남자가 이들 쪽으로 왔다.  
“다짜고짜 쳐들어와서 웬 소동입니까?”  
“오, 권박사. 잘 지냈어요?”  
토니가 방긋 웃었다.  
“아는 사이야?”  
도운이 물었다.  
“아니.”  
“풋.”  
단호한 대답에 토르가 작게 웃음을 터트렸다.  
“실례했소.”  
리모가 노려보자 토르가 엄숙하게 말했다.  
“아까 그대의 아들이 똑같은 말을 하였기에, 과연 둘이 닮았구나 싶어 웃은 것이오.”  
“그랬나요?”  
리모는 세모를 쳐다보았다. 세모도 리모를 쳐다보았다. 리모가 살짝 헛기침을 했다.  
“그래서, 무슨 일로 여기까지 오셨나요?”  
“이전의 대화를 이어가고자 하는 목적으로 방문하였소. 여기 우호를 청하는 선물을 받아주길 바라오.”  
토르가 와서 좁고 길쭉한 상자를 내밀었다. 엉겁결에 받아든 리모는 뭐가 들었나 슬쩍 흔들어 보았다.  
“이게 뭔가요?”  
“미드가르드에서 제일이라 친다는 술이오.”  
토르가 방긋 웃으며 대답했다. 리모는 이 술병을 저 면상에 집어던져버리지 않기 위해 온 힘을 다해야 했다.  
“대체 누가, 한창 뛰어놀 애들이 잔뜩 있는 집에 독한 술을 선물하는 게 좋은 생각이라고 부추기던가요? 아니 말할 필요 없어요, 누군지 뻔하니까.”  
리모가 여전히 디에게 잡혀 대롱거리고 있는 아이언맨을 보았다.  
“디, 그 어린이 유해물질은 저 바깥에 버리고 오렴.”  
“알았.”  
“잠깐만! 버리는 거야? 그냥 버려버리는 거야? 변명도 안 들어보다니 억울해!”  
“잠깐만, 디.”  
도운이 말렸다.  
“그럼 변명을 해보세요.”  
“어, 술은 애들 재워놓고 마실 수도 있습니다?”  
도운이 방긋 웃었다.  
“계속 하렴.”  
“알았.”  
디가 아이언맨을 들고 언덕을 내려갔다. 아우성치는 소리가 멀어지고 리모가 토르에게 돌아섰다.  
“지난번 이야기 계속이라고요.”  
“그렇소.”  
리모가 잠시 고민했다.  
“무슨 얘긴데 그래?”  
도운이 물었다.  
“매우.... 개인적인 이야기.”  
리모가 약간 쓴웃음을 지었다.  
“둘이서 대화 좀 하고 올게.”  
“혼자 괜찮겠어?”  
“말했잖아, ‘개인적인’ 이야기라고.”  
리모가 토르에게 손짓했다.  
“가시죠. 의문에 답해드릴 테니까요.”

 

토르는 리모를 따라 집안으로 들어왔다. 리모가 그를 거실로 안내했다.  
“앉으세요.”  
토르는 조심스럽게 앉았다. 예의를 차릴래서 뿐만이 아니라 미드가르드의 가구는 그가 별생각 없이 다루면 부서지곤 했기 때문이었다.  
“제가 악당을 그만두게 된 이유를 알고 싶다고 하셨죠?”  
리모가 단도직입적으로 말을 꺼냈다.  
“그렇소.”  
“왜 악당이 되었는지는 아시나요? 아니, 이미 알겠군요. 여길 찾아올 수 있을 만큼 조사를 했다면.”  
토르가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“스타크의 말로는, 이... 나라의 방비 상태는 그다지 좋지 못한 것 같더군.”  
“뭐뭐 알아냈는데요?”  
리모가 날카로운 눈빛을 했다.  
“에, 저 아이가 미술 시간에 그린 ‘우리 가족’ 그림?”  
“으악.”  
리모가 머리를 짚었다.  
“치사하게 초등학교 사이트를 뚫다니....”  
“관공서도 뚫었소.”  
말하고 토르도 이건 별로 안심이 안 되겠다는 생각을 했다.  
“상대가 ‘그’ 토니 스타크이니 어쩔 수 없었다고 해야 할지.”  
리모가 투덜대었다.  
“그 정도면 저에 대해 제3자가 알아낼 수 있는 건 모두 알아낸 것 같은데, 그걸로 답이 안 나오던가요?”  
토르가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그렇기에 찾아온 거요. 직접 듣는 것 외엔 방법이 없어 보였으니까.”  
“그렇지요.”  
리모는 고개를 숙이고 말이 없었다 .토르가 초조해질 무렵 그가 고개를 들지 않은 채 다시 말했다.  
“당신은, 그 악당이 되어버린 동생을 구하고 싶은 거지요?”  
“물론 그렇소.”  
“그를 사랑하나요?”  
“물론이오.”  
토르가 단호하게 대답했다.  
“동생 쪽에서는요?”  
토르는 잠시 망설였다.  
“이렇게 되기 전, 우리가 아직 형제로서 어깨를 나란히 할 때.”  
그가 천천히 말했다.  
“로키가 내게 말했소. 어떤 일이 있더라도, 그가 나를 사랑한다는 사실만은 의심하지 말라고. 로키는 거짓말에 능하고 나 또한 여러 번이나 속곤 했지만, 그래도 그 말만은 진심이었을 거라 지금도 믿고 있소.”  
“하지만 그걸론 충분하지 않았지요.”  
이번엔 토르가 고개를 숙였다.  
“그렇소. 충분하지 않았소.”  
“나 역시 그랬습니다.”  
리모가 고개를 들고 허공을 보았다.  
“세모를 사랑했지만, 정말로 사랑해서 세상을 모두 부수려는 미친놈인 주제에 아들로 삼아 가까이 두기까지 했지만 그래도 그걸론 충분하지 않았습니다. 이 애가 살 세상마저 부수게 된다는 걸 알아도 내 불행에 너무 몰입한 나머지 그 애와 함께 내가 다시 행복해질 수도 있다는 걸 받아들일 수가 없었습니다.”  
“그러면 어째서.”  
“나를 포기했기에, 사랑마저도 소용이 없었던 겁니다.”  
토르는 입을 다물고 기다렸다. 리모는 한참이나 허공을 바라보았다.  
“세모 때문으로 하고 싶습니다. 사랑하는 가족이 생겨 불행에서 악행에서 벗어날 수 있었다고. 그런 거였으면 정말 좋았을 겁니다. 그 애에게 그렇게 말해줄 수 있다면.”  
리모가 고개를 저었다.  
“제게 필요했던 건, 단순화 하자면 사랑이 아니라 믿음이었어요. 내가 내던져 버린 과거의 권리모를 포기하지 않아 준 사람....이 있었기 때문에. 기다려주겠다고, 내가, 실패작이 아니라고, 살아있는 의미가 있다고 말해준 사람이.”  
리모가 토르를 바라보았다.  
“당신의 동생이 어떤 심정으로 악당이 되었는지, 무엇을 바라는지 나는 모릅니다. 그러니 그를 어떻게 하면 설득할 수 있을지 같은 것도 알지 못합니다. 내가 말할 수 있는 건 그저, 그가 돌아오길 바란다면 그를 포기해선 안 된다는 정도입니다. 기다리고 있겠다고 알려줘야 합니다.”  
리모가 시선을 돌렸다.  
“그 후에, 사랑한다고 말해주세요.”  
잠시 두 사람은 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 토르가 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“나누어준 지혜에 감사하오.”  
그가 일어나 정중하게 고개를 숙였다.  
“충고를 마음에 새겨 로키를 되찾는데 보탬이 되게 하리다.”  
“그렇게 되길 저도 바랍니다.”  
리모가 미소 지었다.

**Author's Note:**

> 영화판 배경...이긴 한데 이대로 키드로키 부활 쪽으로 이어지는 게 이야기가 낫겠어요. 저러고 토르 라그나로크에서 또 로키랑 싸워야 하나.....(쭈글)


End file.
